


Iconic

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic), Superman (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iconic

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Lucy's fault and inspired by one of her LJ icons. Based in some AU where Dick is not with Babs and Clark is not married to Lois and likewise is not, essentially, Dick's uncle. Any more disclaimer and it will be longer than the fic.

"So, uh, you ever heard of the mile-high club?"

It had not, perhaps, been the wisest move Dick had ever made, asking Clark that particular question while they were flying miles over Metropolis. The subsequent shock, plummet, and diving rescue had been good for his adrenaline level, but not at all conducive to the mood he'd been trying to provoke.

But Dick had laughingly waved off Clark's frantic apologies and resigned himself to forgetting the idea altogether when he heard Clark's hesitant voice, pitched directly into his ear to overcome the wind. "I've. Uh. Heard of it. Why...."

He trailed off without finishing and Dick turned his head to see a vivid blush overtake Clark's features. It was absolutely--Dick could use the word mentally, at least, in relation to the Earth's most powerful hero--*adorable.*

"Well." Dick gave his best shy-lowered-glance-through-the-eyelashes look. It usually worked like a charm. "Intergang won't move 'til nightfall. Be a shame to just fly around until then...kind of a waste, don't you think?"

Clark's tone was very, very careful, and it made Dick want to peel that blue spandex off him. With his teeth. "You think a better use of our time would be...."

Patience, never one of his virtues. Dick swung his arms around to link behind Clark's neck, his legs around Clark's waist, and Clark's hands slid around to the small of Dick's back to support him. Better, though not ideal. Dick caught Clark's wide blue gaze and held it. "*Yes.*"

Clark flew on for another moment, his eyes searching Dick's expression. Without warning there was an abrupt shift in altitude, and Dick felt his ears pop as they headed higher. "Where--"

"Cloud cover," Clark said, his voice gone hoarse, and one of his hands slipped down to Dick's ass.

"Good idea," Dick murmured, and leaned in for his first taste of Kryptonian skin.

 

 

  
{*mwah* to Lucy}

 

 


End file.
